Blue Angel
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Le Blue Angel qui m'a permit de t'avouer mon amour alors que tout allait si mal...dire que tout commence avec une simple boite à thé!
1. Prologue: Le Blue Angel

**Titre :** Blue Angel

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca (le retour lol)

**Genre :** Romance surtout, c ma période là ! mdr !

**Base :** Gundam Wing bien sur ! ! !

**Couple :** 3X4X3. Ce Chapitre sera le seul Pov de l'histoire

**Disclaimer :** alors disclaimer oblige, ils ne sont pas à moi ! !

Mais bon.. on dira que pour une durée indéterminée si hein ? ! lool

Alors voilà, cette fic est un défis que je me suis lancée à moi-même ( lol) : écrire une fic emplie de citations d'amour récoltées pendant mes surfs sur le net ! c'est un plaisir personnel que je voulais faire partager à ceux qui sont férus de Quatre et Trowa et bien sûr de dictons ou citations.

Pour revenir à Internet, que ferait-on sans cette petite merveille hein ? moi je suis pour tant que l'amour des livres demeure !

Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là ! !

Review à la fin ? onegai…

Chapitre un : Le Blue Angel

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur cette petite boîte bleue que tu m'as offerte il y a si longtemps il me semble.

Un an en fait. Un an de bonheur.

Je te sens approcher.

Le parfum qui envahit la pièce me rassure et bientôt tes bras enserrant ma taille me donnent raison.

- Tu te rappelles mon ange ?

- Oui Trowa. Je n'ai connu le bonheur qu'en permettant à mon amour de sortir de cette boîte.

- Elle le symbolisait aussi pour moi. Par sa couleur et son nom, si semblable à toi.

- Tu sais, nous sommes tous des anges à une aile, pour voler nous

devons être deux !

Je t'embrasse pour couper court au débat et sceller cet amour tant recherché.

Tu me serres un peu plus contre toi et je me réfugie dans ta chaleur, alors qu'en souvenir nous ouvrons cette boîte de thé bleu… le Blue Angel.

Ce thé à la saveur douce amère de l'amour.

L'amour, ce morceau de sucre qui fond sur ma langue alors que je l'avais autrefois emprisonné dans ce coffre turquoise.

Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde, on a le sien.

Voulez-vous connaître cette histoire ?.

A suivre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gros kissuuuu et merci d'avance.


	2. Retour de mission : Regrets et Blessures

**Titre :** Blue Angel

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca (le retour lol)

**Genre :** Romance surtout, c ma période là ! mdr !

**Base :** Gundam Wing bien sur ! ! !

**Couple :** 3X4X3.

**Disclaimer :** alors Disclaimer oblige, ils ne sont pas à moi ! !

Mais bon.. on dira que pour une durée indéterminée si hein ? ! lool

Alors voilà, cette fic est un défis que je me suis lancée à moi-même ( lol) : écrire une fic emplie de citations d'amour récoltées pendant mes surfs sur le net ! c'est un plaisir personnel que je voulais faire partager à ceux qui sont férus de Quatre et Trowa et bien sûr de dictons ou citations.

Pour revenir à Internet, que ferait-on sans cette petite merveille hein ? moi je suis pour tant que l'amour des livres demeure !

Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là ! !

Review à la fin ? onegai…

**PS :** a partir de là, l'histoire est un flash back, donc, Français oblige, plus de Pov, mais de la narration !.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Chapitre deux : Retour de mission, blessures et regrets.**_

Quatre tournait et retournait la petite boîte entre ses mains.

Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Trowa bien que plus démonstratif avec lui qu'avec les autres ne lui aurait pas offert une boîte, de thé surtout, comme ça.

Il la lui avait tendu sans un mot avant son départ en mission, accompagné de Heero et Wufei qui les regardaient étrangement.

Le mercenaire s'était éloigné sans même se retourner, surprenant Quatre et Duo qui restaient à la planque.

Heero leur avait fait un geste de la main et avait refermé la porte, abandonnant les deux amis sur le pas de leur planque, choqués par une attitude si glaciale et si inhabituelle.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que Quatre s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé du salon pour réfléchir mais les seules solutions qui se présentaient à lui étaient toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres.

Peu enclin à épancher tous ses troubles et sentiments, Quatre décida de se relaxer un peu.

Précautionneusement il ouvrit la petite boîte turquoise et huma les fragrances du thé à la couleur particulière.

Les feuilles aux délicats reflets bleu-verts lui inspiraient une vision parfaite de la paix intérieure.

C'est dans cette atmosphère calme de Quatre se décida.

Il allait enfermer son amour dans ce coffret.

Dans son enfance ses sœurs lui répétaient souvent en le cajolant que celui qui se perd dans sa passion est moins perdu que celui qui la perd…

Se serait sa façon à lui de s'y perdre, en enfermant son amour, en le savourant comme l'on boit son thé avec douceur, avec volupté dans son cas.

Le Blue Angel serait son symbole d'éternité.

Ainsi il entrerait dans le cycle de la vie qu'il jumelait depuis toujours à l'amour : L'amour étant éternel, il faut être prêt à patienter une éternité pour le vivre.

La sonnette d'entrée le surprit et il rattrapa la boîte de justesse.

- J'y vais Quatre !

Duo passa devant le blondinet au pas de course et ouvrit la porte, un air détendu sur le visage.

Son insouciance s'envola lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui : Trowa inconscient soutenu par Heero et Wufei, qui semblaient peiner.

Duo totalement paniqué ouvrit la porte en grand pour les laisser passer au plus vite et se remettant du choc, fit la première chose qui lui semblait logique :

- QUATRE ! ! ! ! hurla-t-il

L'Arabe, une main sur le cœur accourut et bloqua devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il nerveusement

- La mission a mal tournée ! il faut l'allonger au plus vite ! lui expliqua Heero le visage fermé.

Wufei resserra sa prise et amorça la montée des escaliers.

Duo entraîna Quatre avec lui à l'étage, encore trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'air absent, Quatre regarda Wufei administrer les premiers soins à Trowa tandis que Heero d'une voix un peu éteinte expliquait le guet-apens dans lequel ils étaient tombés, l'attaque de Oz et l'instinct de protection de Trowa envers eux, lorsqu'il s'était placé devant Shenlong et Wing avec son Heavyarms.

Heero se leva au bout de quelques minutes et regarda Quatre.

- Je dois aller voir les Mads, il faut que je leur explique la situation. Wufei va m'accompagner pour plus de sécurité. Tu pourra veiller sur lui avec Duo ?

- Bien sûr…

Heero le considéra un instant et se décida. Quatre avait l'air secoué mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et Duo veillerait sur lui comme le blond surveillerait probablement le Français.

- En route alors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo les accompagna jusqu'à la porte laissant Quatre un peu seul, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme allongé dans la chambre.

- Vous revenez quand ?

Il fut coupé par une réplique qui se voulait ironique, de la part de Wufei, visiblement en manque de taquinerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maxwell ! je te ramènerai ton hacker sain et sauf !

- Merci Wufy mais tu sais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi !

La plaisanterie de Duo fut interrompue par la réponse emplie de douceur de Heero, alors que le natté se promettait de faire enrager le chinois dès son retour pour lui faire passer ses nerfs.

- Hm, ce soir tard. On se verra demain matin.

- Entendu ! bon courage avec les profs vous deux ! leur lança Duo avec un hochement de tête qui se voulait encourageant.

Le Chinois et le japonais sortirent, tandis que Duo murmurait un « je t'aime » à Heero qui lui fit un micro sourire, qui signifiait tant pour l'Américain.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A l'étage, Quatre s'était rapproché du martialiste du groupe et essayait de décoincer lessuites embrouilées de phrasesemprisonnés dans sa gorge.

Subitement les mots glissèrent dans un souffle à peine audible :

- Pardon… de n'avoir rien dit, de n'avoir rien fait… La mesure de l'amour, c'est d'aimer sans mesure … mais tu vois, Je ne t'aime pas... je t'adore... Et même je te hais un peu. Je te hais de me laisser là, de vouloir t'en aller alors que je t'aime. Rien ne s'accomplit dans ce monde sans passion. Or ce monde est toi car je ne m'accomplis qu'en t'aimant et les hommes veulent t'arracher à moi alors que je ne t'ai encore rien dit ! Ils ont aimé pour créer la vie, ils ont fait la guerre pour la détruire.. mais moi je ne veux pas te perdre Trowa ! Je t'aime ! Laisse moi le temps de te le dire.

Au bord des larmes, Quatre laissa sa voix s'enrouer et se charger de regrets et d'amour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Duo sentit son cœur se serrer pour son ami.

A l'heure qu'il était, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de prier.

Prier que cette maudite mort ne lui prenne pas une fois de plus un être cher.

Il songea à Heero et sourit un peu, réconforté par ses souvenirs.

A suivre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors je continue ou pas ? ? a votre avis ? ? Trowa va-t-il revenir ? ? ?

Gros kissuuu à tous et à toutes ! !


	3. Discution entre amis: Duo et Quatre

**Titre :** Blue Angel

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Genre :** Romance surtout, c ma période là ! mdr !

**Base :** Gundam Wing bien sur ! ! !

**Couple :** 3X4X3.

**Disclaimer :** alors Disclaimer oblige, ils ne sont pas à moi ! !

Mais bon.. on dira que pour une durée indéterminée si hein ? ! lool

Alors voilà, cette fic est un défis que je me suis lancée à moi-même ( lol) : écrire une fic emplie de citations d'amour récoltées pendant mes surfs sur le net ! c'est un plaisir personnel que je voulais faire partager à ceux qui sont férus de Quatre et Trowa et bien sûr de dictons ou citations.

Pour revenir à Internet, que ferait-on sans cette petite merveille hein ? moi je suis pour tant que l'amour des livres demeure !

Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là ! !

Review à la fin ? onegai…

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Yunni chan :** merci bcp, j'écris aussi vite que je peux, en tt cas merci pour ton soutient, ça me fait plaisir ! . J'essaye de bien continuer. Encore merci. Kiss kiss.

**Luinil :** mdr ! ta review m'a bien fait rire, merci du délai que tu m'as donné, comme tu vois, il m'a servit. . Thanks et gros kissuuu je t'attends à la fin pour un avis.

**Crycry :** Non, il ne va pas mourir, j'aime pas trop les death fics . Gros kissuu Crycry et merci.

**Angel of dead :** lool ! tant de compliments, merci c'est trop. La scribouillarde que je suis a enchaîné comme tu le vois ! j'espère que tu va aimer ce Chapitre aussi ! Gros kissu ma nezumi-chan.

**Miss AngelLove :** mdr ! moi aussi j'adore les sushis merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Comme tu vois, j'ai écris la suite, la voilà en ligne ! bisous.

Gros kissuu à vous tous et encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont vraiment motivées !

Chapitre 3 : Discussion entre ami: Duo et Quatre

Duo releva brusquement la tête en entendant un craquement à l'é silence qui s'en suivit le fit renoncer à une quelconque descente de Quatre.

En jetant un œil à la pendule face à lui, Duo constata tristement que l'Arabe était au chevet de Trowa depuis bientôt 4 heures… sans le moindre changement.

Supposant vaguement que Quatre venait de bouger ou de déplacer une chaise, Duo se replongea dans son rapport.

Mais plus il s'acharnait à écrire, plus son document lui semblait ignoble et ré toucher lui donnait mal au cœur, le dégoûtait.

Outre le fait que les travaux rendus avec ponctualité ne soient pas sont fort, il ne faisait que se ronger les sangs pour son ami.

Duo darda la poubelle… Un fort désir le prit d'y « ranger » son papier avec les deux tubes de blanco qu'il avait jeté précédemment.

Trop prit par ses problèmes il n'avait cessé de faire de ratures et d'écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Or, c'était tout, sauf ce qu'attendait les Mads.

Des images de Quatre lui revinrent à l'esprit tandis qu'il s'emparait de son stylo bic… toutes les fois où le blond l'avait consolé, les nombreuses occasions où il l'avait laissé pleurer contre son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et même sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le faire parler lorsque ça n'allait pas… C'était ce Quatre là qu'il voulait retrouver.

Le petit ange rieur et tendre.

Duo frappa rageusement la table devant lui qui s'ébranla sous la force de l'impact.

Il se leva d'un bond et prit le chemin de l'escalier.

C'était à son tour de rendre la pareille à son meilleur ami.

Quoi que l'Arabe lui dise, même s'il refusait d'entendre… lui faire sentir sa présence, c'était le plus important pour Duo.

Un infime réconfort dans ce qu'il savait être un monde de noirceur pour Quatre.

Le natté s'arrêta devant la porte pour écouter.

Seul des bribes de mots lui parvenaient… une litanie, en écoutant bien, portant un seul nom : Trowa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quatre assit sur une chaise était pourtant à moitié affalé sur le lit. La tête posée sur les draps, le visage baigné de larmes amères , ses deux turquoise contemplaient le mercenaire.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule sans que le blond n'esquisse le moindre geste, ne retienne la plus mince parole.

- Quatre, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu…

- … Non.. je veux rester là Duo.

- Tu es bien sûr ?

- Tu ne le ferais pas toi ?

Duo ne répliqua rien, trop conscient de la réalité que lui montrait Quatre.

L'amour et la guerre blessaient autant l'un que l'autre, mais subir les deux leur était un don et une fatalité.

Il ne voulait pas songer à perdre Heero, tout comme il ne pouvait accepter de voir son ami souffrir pour ce même amour, au bord du gouffre.

- Si… mais Heero voudrait que je me ménage.

- Parce que tu l'écouterais ?

- Non, mais toi, tu serais là pour m'en convaincre.

Quatre enfouit son visage dans le tissu pour étouffer un sanglot mais l'Américain pouvait parfaitement voir ses épaules trembler.

Duo attrapa une chaise par son dossier et la plaça à côté de celle de Quatre.

- Quatre… Le plus grand effort de l'amitié n'est pas de montrer nos défauts à un ami, c'est de lui faire voir les siens. Je crois que là tu fais une erreur Quatre…

- En quoi ? En ce que je reste près de lui, à mourir comme lui risque de le faire ? Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

- Quatre… si tu meurs maintenant, sans même te donner une chance, tu ne trouvera jamais le repos. Tu ne fera que errer en essayant de penser tes plaies béantes, d'où se déverserait sang et larmes pour n'avoir jamais rien dit… tu ne crois pas ?

- Duo.. j'ai peur.

Le châtain se rapprocha de son ami pour lui saisir les épaules.

- Si tu te sens vivre rien qu'en prononçant son nom Quatre... n'hésites plus. Si tu refuses son image, accepte sa vérité… son âme. Elle seule te dira si tu aime.

- L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique: sûr de foncer dans le mur, on accélère tout de même n'est ce pas ? Mais ce mur… je veux le prendre si c'est tout ce qu'il me donne.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien parce que c'est toi qui décidera du moment où tu lui dira. Entendu ?

- Oui… Je crois…mais promets moi, si je manque à ma parole… dis moi de prendre une douche froide !

Duo rit de bon cœur en réalisant que l'optimisme de son ami remontait en flèche.

Il regarda à son tour Trowa dormir mais Quatre le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire… Je te le confie !

- N'aie crainte

Au moment de passer la porte, Quatre se tourna vers le tressé, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Duo… excuses moi d'avoir abandonner si vite ! Merci. Je ne baisserai plus les bras.

- De rien Qua-chan. Les amis sont aussi fait pour ça.

Quatre fit un sourire à Duo avant de sortir tandis que ce dernier lui faisait un clin d'œil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seul dans la pièce, Duo se rapprocha de Trowa pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tu as intérêt à te réveiller l'ami. Sinon ce n'est pas seulement à nous que tu va faire mal, c'est à un ange qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie. J'espère que tu saura t'en montrer fier. De nous tous tu as toujours été le plus mystérieux, mais avec lui, je crois que tu pourra enfin te reposer un peu.

Le mercenaire ne cilla pas mais Duo sentait qu'il l'avait entendu.

L'Américain arpenta la chambre à en user le sol jusqu'à entendre Quatre remonter l'escalier.

La natté l'avisa pendant une minute.

Il lui semblait que son aura avait changé.

Le prince des sables venait de surmonter ses peurs et de surpasser ses limites… Il allait tout donner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo quitta la chambre rapidement, l'air plus serein.

Fier de lui, il pénétra dans la cuisine pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le fameux rapport.

Il grimaça légèrement puis songea à Heero.

Lui aurait déjà fini, il aurait tout numéroté, classé, décrit et signé.

Problème… il n'était pas Heero.

Un mauvais sourire apparut sur ses lèvres , avec quelques câlins peut-être que le jeune homme taperait tout ?

Pas sûr… mais il arriverait bien à le convaincre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero éternua brusquement.

- ça va Yui ?

Wufei fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu son leader présumé malade.

- Oui… on doit parler de moi. Lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde le Japonais.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un vieux dicton de chez moi. On éternue quand une personne parle de vous.

- Parce que le rhume n'existe pas chez toi ? s'étonna le pilote de Nataku

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

- Je ne suis jamais malade Wufei.

Le chinois passa doucement une main sur son visage, dépité.

Une porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit, les Mads leur permettaient d'entrer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la planque, à l'étage, Quatre à présent sûr de lui, discourait avec Trowa.

Conscient que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas.

- Un jour tu me demandera qui je préfère entre toi et la vie, je te répondrai la vie, et tu partira sans savoir que ma vie c'est toi…laisse moi te le dire, laisse moi te rattraper Trowa. Ou je te jure que tu écoperas d'un ennemi…

OOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : alors heu.. avis ?_

_Trowa : je te signale que je suis tjs inconscient !_

_Linaewen : Heu vi je sais mais… c'est prévu !_

_Quatre : heu.. t'es sûre de toi là ?_

_Linaewen : mais oui ! ! (espère lol)_

_Quatre et Trowa : oh my god_

_Duo : hé ! c'est mon expression ça ! lol_

_Review onegai ? _


	4. Réveil et silence

**Titre :** Blue Angel

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca (pour le Chapitre 4 ! ! !)

**Genre :** Romance surtout, c ma période là ! mdr !

**Base :** Gundam Wing bien sur ! ! !

**Couple :** 3X4X3.

**Disclaimer :** alors disclaimer oblige, ils ne sont pas à moi ! !

Mais bon.. on dira que pour une durée indéterminée si hein ? ! lool

Alors voilà, cette fic est un défis que je me suis lancée à moi-même ( lol) : écrire une fic emplie de citations d'amour récoltées pendant mes surfs sur le net ! c'est un plaisir personnel que je voulais faire partager à ceux qui sont férus de Quatre et Trowa et bien sûr de dictons ou citations.

Pour revenir à Internet, que ferait-on sans cette petite merveille hein ? moi je suis pour tant que l'amour des livres demeure !

Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là ! !

Review à la fin ? onegai…

Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier Chapitre !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Luinil Azuretoile : **mdr ! ben lui et moi on a un peu la même façon de ranger lesrapports ! on va monter un club ! tu viens ? lool. Pour ce qui est des citations, je note ! merci ! et voici la suite ! gros kisu et merci pour ta filature attentive de mon travail depuis le début, avant la publication!

**Angel-of-dead : **lool ! ben comme tu peux le voir, Noël est passé et donc pas de belleau bois dormant ! mais je compte exaucer ton souhait très vite ! t'inquiète pas ! lol pour l'amitié, peut-être pour le vécu.. gros kisu ma nezumi ! continue à écrire toi aussi !

**Shinigami Yui : **merci bien, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bisous

**Miss AngelLove : **merci bcp ! ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis ! Pour ce qui est del'amour de Quatre, oui, je voulais essayer de faire comprendre que c'était lui ou la mort. un peu antique mais moi j'aime. . J'attends ton avis. Bisous

**Florinoir : **merci ! j'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël toi aussi ! Quant au beau blond(entièrement d'accord avec toi ! lol) il va bientôt retrouver son amour, rassure toi !Bisous.

**Yunny-Chan : **mdr ! Fan de Quatre peut être ? ! ben c'est un peu grâce à toique j'ai continuée ! toutes les reviews m'ont motivées ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que se sera pareil pour ce Chapitre là ! Bisous.

_Chapitre 4 : Réveil et silence_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Heero fixait inlassablement le plafond blanc, entrecoupé d'ombres furtives.

Deux heures de pur cauchemar.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure couleur miel de Duo. Le contact doux calma aussitôt l'impatience naissante en lui.  
Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur celui que son cœur chérissait, un maigre sourire étendit ses lèvres.

Il dormait ,comme un bien heureux, d'un repos bien mérité.  
Il n'avait cessé de veiller sur Quatre depuis la veille …  
Depuis leur entrée à l'hôpital.  
Oubliant de manger et de dormir en faveur de son ami.

Interrompus en pleine réunion avec les Mads, Heero avait sentit la panique derrière la voix calme du natté, le désespoir perçant et pourtant si ténu qui ne lui seyait guère.

Trowa venait de sombrer dans un coma profond et Sally, malgré tout son savoir et sa bonne volonté, n'avait pu qu'annoncée la nuit à venir comme déterminante pour lui.

Abattu, rageur, Quatre était sortit un long moment errer dans les rues de la ville, laissant l'Américain à l'hôpital.  
Le retour du blond avait été silencieux, Duo supposa qu'il se souvenait de sa promesse : ne plus jamais baisser les bras.  
Mais sa promesse devait lui sembler tellement futile et le gouffre de noirceur dans lequel ses ailes avaient déjà trempées était à nouveau là. Prêt à le happer au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part.

L'américain avait su trouver le soutien dont ils avaient tous besoin en appelant Heero… en ramenant la lumière, peut-être pour plus d'une nuit.

Heero regarda autour de lui. Quatre avait fini par s'endormir sur un des banc en bois dans le couloir, roulé en boule dans une couverture marron. Wufei s'était enchaîné à la machine à café et Duo venait de trouver le repos sur ses genoux.

Un peu égoïstement, Heero se mit à prier pour que celui qui somnolait à ses côtés en pleine confiance ne s'évanouisse pas dans le néant.  
Le soldat parfait qu'il était avait été brisé par cet être qui, à cette heure, lui semblait si fragile.

La dernière protection de Heero résidait dans l'amour de Duo.

Lorsqu'il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue du natté, le Japonais se souvint d'une phrase que son mentor lui avait dite, quand éblouit par la terre, il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle.

« La beauté n'est rien Heero »

Il posa une main sur le dos de Duo, l'autre caressant toujours sa joue.

- Je refuse que tu ne me sois rien.

Le jeune homme à la tresse bougeât légèrement sur lui ce qui fit sourire le pilote 01.  
Un gobelet apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision.

- Tiens ! ça te réchauffera.

Heero leva les yeux vers le détenteur du dit récipient blanc en plastique.  
Son regard se posa sur Wufei, à l'air particulièrement bougon et fatigué.

- Merci… Tu devrais aller dormir Wufei.

- Je n'y arriverai pas Yui.

Heero le considéra quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maxwell déteint sur toi, tu poses trop de questions. Trancha Wufei.

Heero se tut, conscient d'être allé trop loin. Pourtant, Wufei ne l'avait pas blessé.  
L'idée que Duo ai une influence, même infime lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Se fondre en celui qu'il aimait, c'était tout ce que le pilote de Wing désirait, hormis la paix.  
Il voulut s'excuser auprès de Wufei mais en relevant les yeux vers lui, il constata qu'il souriait tristement.

- Ce n'est pas grave Yui. Qui ne demande pas, n'obtient rien.

- Trop de café ? suggéra Heero, comprenant parfaitement le message de son ami.

- Non… trop de souvenirs. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient éperdument en l'amour, cependant… si l'amour ne fait peut-être pas tourner le monde, je dois admettre qu'il rend le voyage intéressant. J'ai malgré tout perdu le mien.

- Tu le chéris au delà de ce que tu pourrai exprimer n'est-ce pas ?

Le chinois se tourna vivement vers le Japonais, contrarié. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lise en lui, il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Comme Quatre, comme Heero si un jour un malheur s'abattait sur Duo… comme avec Meilan. Courageusement il hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai perdu dans un parterre fleuris… sans même m'en rendre compte, cette fleur avait germé en moi… en s'arrachant brusquement de mon cœur elle me fit souffrir le martyr. Mais j'ai tant appris Yui… Celui qui sait aimer peut seul savoir combien on l'aime. C'est ce que l'on disait chez moi. Pour ma part je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

Heero ouvrit la bouche mais Wufei se leva, lui coupant la parole.

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Yui.

Le japonais observa son compagnon d'arme sortir sur le parvis de l'établissement pour prendre un peu d'air frais.

Cette histoire les avait tous remués. Sans parler de Quatre.

Heero sentit Duo se blottir un peu plus contre lui, signe qu'il était réveillé.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de cueillir son réveil par un baiser, Sally venait d'entrer dans le couloir.

- Duo… Sally est là. Murmura Heero

L'Américain se leva d'un bond .

- Je vais chercher Wufei. Lança Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte, la démarche raide.

Sally acquiesça et contempla Duo qui réveillait Quatre.  
Le prince des sables papillonna un instant mais les paroles de Duo le ramenèrent à la dure réalité : l'hôpital.

Les quatre pilotes se rassemblèrent autour de la doctoresse.

- Rassurez-vous.. Trowa vient de se réveiller !

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un soupir chargé de soulagement de Quatre et d'un cri de joie de Duo mais Heero posa sa main sur son bras. Sally ne souriait pas.

- Il est… enfin il y a un problème. Annonça-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- …Lequel ?

La voix blanche de Quatre augmenta la tension de Sally.

- Il souffre d'une faiblesse cardiaque. La balle qu'il a reçut a abîmée certains vaisseaux.

Les trois autres pilotes se tournèrent vers Quatre. Son air triste parlait pour lui et ses yeux si vivant d'habitude paraissaient ternes, comme si le souffle de sa vie avait été aspiré par la faucheuse elle même.

- Il… il est encore un peu groggy, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller le voir… un à la fois !

Les garçons accusèrent le coup comme ils le purent, et laissèrent la priorité à Quatre.

Wufei s'était rassit sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, l'air dépité tandis que Duo observait la progression de son ami vers la chambre de l'oubli, dans les bras de Heero.

Quatre frappa à la porte et ce fut une voix brumeuse qui lui dit d'entrer.  
En temps normal le son de cette voix effaçait tous ses soucis, illuminait son chemin et son cœur.

Aujourd'hui la petite étincelle lui fit mal lorsque la lumière se répandit en lui.

- Bonjour…

L'ange se mordit les lèvres. Sa voix tremblait et les larmes montaient.  
Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant. Il ne comprendrait même pas ses pleurs… il n'entendrait pas ses cris.  
Quatre stoppa nette son avancée.  
Le mercenaire fermait paisiblement les yeux dans son lit blanc.  
La couleur sembla étrange à l'Arabe.  
Trowa qui ne portait que du noir ou du vert…  
Le blanc le rendait pâle et Quatre se surprit à vouloir le toucher pour vérifier si son teint de porcelaine fragile n'était pas une simple illusion.  
Tirant une chaise à lui, Quatre se posta près du guerrier.  
Il tomba cependant sur quelque chose de dur en s'asseyant. Etouffant un cri pour ne pas brusquer Trowa, il tira une petite boîte de sa poche.

Le Blue Angel… tout ce temps, elle était restée dans sa poche.

L'odeur du thé lui emplit les narines et bientôt Quatre n'eut plus qu'une envie, soulever le couvercle qu'il s'était interdit, qu'il avait lui même condamné.

Il darda un regard brûlant au coffret bleu.

- J'aimerai que ton cœur soit le mien, afin que tu ne souffre plus…

Le mercenaire sourcilla avant d'ouvrir ses yeux émeraudes. Un sourit fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu Quatre.

- Bonjour. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Une bulle d'air se forma dans la poitrine de Quatre, lui compressant à la fois le ventre et le cœur. Cette impression de vide qu'il haïssait tant venait de lui être offerte par la seule personne qu'il voulait aimer.

- Pas trop. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui… je dors depuis longtemps ? le questionna Trowa, sans trop bouger.

- Oui… trop.

La réponse de l'Arabe parut surprendre le pilote du HeavyArms car sans tenir compte des conséquences il tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant à le sonder.

Quatre mal à l'aise par sa réponse spontané lui sourit doucement mais il savait que ses yeux le trahissaient.

Ils l'avaient toujours fait.

- Je vais aller chercher les autres Trowa. Je repasserai plus tard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, Quatre ouvrit la porte et s'y adossa de l'autre côté, ses mèches blondes dissimulant ses belles turquoise.  
Il se laissa glisser le long de l'entrée en bois blanc et ramena ses genoux entre ses bras.  
Ses larmes coulèrent de trop de non dits, de trop d'incertitude et de soulagement mêlés.

Sans empathie Duo devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Abandonnant les bras de Heero il avança vers la chambre de Trowa pour y découvrir Quatre, recroquevillée devant l'ouverture.

- Quatre !

Le concerné releva la tête sans conviction.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien du tout… justement. Je pensais que l'on était lié, mais dans son sommeil il ne m'a pas entendu.. il ne m'a rien dit à son réveil… Ce ne fut qu'un silence mortuaire du cœur Duo… je suis de ceux qui aime trop voilà tout.

Sans un mot, l'Américain attira le petit prince du désert à lui et le serra dans ses bras, pleurant avec lui.

Adossé au mur de derrière, Heero observait la scène, chamboulé. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Wufei.  
Ce dernier désigna la porte du menton et frappa dans le vide comme pour toquer à une porte.  
Heero fit signe que oui.

Le chinois secoua tristement la tête avant de laisser l'arabe et l'Américain ensemble, tirant le Japonais avec lui vers la sortie.

Encore un matin dans la planque.

Wufei reposa son bol de café sur la table et regarda les oiseaux se poser tranquillement sur l'une des branches de l'arbre visible de la cuisine.

Deux d'entre eux se lovaient confortablement l'un dans l'autre.

Avec un petit sourire Wufei ne put refouler ses pensées :

« Eternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte »

Dans leur chambre, Duo et Heero s'adonnaient à un chaste câlin, pour le plaisir d'être près de l'autre, lorsqu'un cri leur parvint.

Heero attrapa son revolver et ouvrit la porte à la volée, suivit de près par Duo armé d'une lame.

En se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, ils découvrirent Wufei en train de retenir un coup de Quatre.  
Ebahis les deux pilotes abaissèrent leurs armes respectives pour contempler la scène.  
Le blond attaquait vivement le brun à queue de cheval et ce dernier, loin de se plaindre, arborait un sourire satisfait.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? les interrompit Heero

Les deux combattants cessèrent de se battre et fixèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Quatre le sourire aux lèvres se dévoua pour tout expliquer.

- Wufei m'apprenait une prise de combat.

- Mais… pourquoi ? lui fit Duo, toujours aussi surprit.

- Lors de notre dernière mission, Tu t'es interposé à temps Duo entre Lady Une et moi, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, tout à fait mais quel rapport avec…

- Cette prise aurait pu me sauver la vie si tu n'avais pas été là. D'où l'utilité que je l'apprenne. Je ne veux plus mettre personne en danger.

La déclaration de Quatre fut accueillie dans un silence absolu.

- Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui Winner.

- Merci Wufei.

Le chinois fit un mouvement bref de la main pour signifier que cela ne lui coûtait rien et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Les trois autres pilotes le suivirent sans percevoir l'homme debout dans l'ombre de la porte à présent ouverte…

Trowa serra les dents.

IL changeait pour lui, pour son amour, pour ne plus être blessé comme il l'avait été dans cette chambre d'hôpital par son mutisme à lui.  
Il entraînait la chute d'un ange, teintant chacune de ses nobles plumes blanche d'une tristesse amère et bleue.  
Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le mercenaire se maudit de ne plus savoir parler de ses sentiments.  
L'avait-il su un jour ?  
Il suivit Quatre du regard, avec peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la cuisine en compagnie de Heero et Duo.

Le pilote du HeavyArms serra les poings et souffla bruyamment avant de défoncer le mur.

Pourquoi ne savait-il pas lui dire ces trois mots… Je t'aime ?.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre….**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Enfin parmi nous Trowa !_

_Trowa : J'osais plus y croire !_

_Linaewen : Mdr ! avec moi il y a toujours de l'espoir !_

_Quatre : Heu pour l'instant pour moi… _

_Linaewen : Allons Quatre ! lis entre les lignes ! _

_Quatre : !_

_Linaewen : Review ?_

Merci d'avoir lu ce Chapitre. On se retrouve pour le dernier très vite j'espère !.


	5. Savez vous bien ce que c'est qu'aimer?

**Titre :** Blue Angel

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Genre :** Romance surtout, c ma période là ! mdr !

**Base :** Gundam Wing bien sur ! ! !

**Couple :** 3X4X3.

**Disclaimer :** alors disclaimer oblige, ils ne sont pas à moi ! !

Mais bon.. on dira que pour une durée indéterminée si hein ? ! lool

Alors voilà, cette fic est un défis que je me suis lancée à moi-même ( lol) : écrire une fic emplie de citations d'amour récoltées pendant mes surfs sur le net ! c'est un plaisir personnel que je voulais faire partager à ceux qui sont férus de Quatre et Trowa et bien sûr de dictons ou citations.  
Pour revenir à Internet, que ferait-on sans cette petite merveille hein ? moi je suis pour tant que l'amour des livres demeure !

Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là ! !

_**Voilà, il s'agit là du dernier Chapitre ! Je suis désolée de l'avoir posté si tard mais je voulais le soigner tout particulièrement et j'ai également due m'occuper de mon autre fic à plusieurs chapitres dans la catégorie Harry Potter : La marque.**_

_**J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivi.  
**__**J'espère de tout cœur que ce Chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Je ne manquerai pas de répondre aux reviews de ce dernier Chapitre si certains d'entre vous veulent m'en envoyer !**_

_**Encore de gros bisous et de suite la RAR. **_

_****_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miss AngelLove :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et également ceux que tu as lu avant! . Tes reviews m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, surtout quand je réalise que tu es l'une de celle qui me suit depuis le début et je t'en remercie! Pour ce qui est du côté antique, j'adore ça, et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule! ;) . Bisous.

**Florinoir:** Jolie chanson! Mdr! C'est pas grave si tu te plantes dans les paroles ! A toi aussi un gros merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait sourire. Crise de larmes ou jolie déclaration? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite. ;) . Bisous

**Angel-of-dead :** Mdr! Oui, le réveil c'est la magie post Noël! ah ah! Pour les mots d'amour et tout ça, Trowa a sa technique que tu vas ENFIN pouvoir lire ici! Mdr! Un gros merci ma nezumi qui m'a soutenue pendant que je publiais cette fic et ce depuis le commencement. ;). Kisuuuu

**Yunni-chan :** Oh! Tu me flattes là! Je vois que toi aussi tu emploies des proverbes! Mdr! Tu es tout à fait dans le ton là! ;) J'ai eu ton mail ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai adoré le lire, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un bonus! Mdr! Merci bcp pou tes apréciations chaleureuses! Pour ce qui est de la phrase de Wufei, elle t'as visiblement fait un électrochoc, elle est très belle c'est vrai, j'en connais d'autres qui ont flashés dessus, j'en suis ravie. J'ai été très contente de ce que tu m'as dit pour le réveil de Trowa et son mutisme! Ça prouve que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée! Mdr! Un gros merci à toi aussi pour m'avoir suivi avec attention depuis le tout début toi aussi! Bisous.

**Luinil:** Je termine par toi Luinil avec un gros merci à toi aussi qui m'a suivit comme A-o-d , Yuni et Miss depuis le tout tout début. Mdr pour le club, c'est sans pb, tu es la bienvenue! . Tes remarques dites, "pas constructives" m'ont encouragées et je te ferai aimablement remarquer que c'est faux puisque c'est toi qui m'a montré comment alléger mes chapitres! ;) . Kissuuu

Voilà, c'en est fini! Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis et place au dernier chapitre de cette histoire entre un mercenaire et un ange.

_****_

_**Chapitre 5 : Savez-vous bien ce que c'est d'aimer?**_

Le soleil de levait à peine lorsque Trowa émergea d'un sommeil profond.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Non content d'avoir dormi pendant des jours et des jours, il faut aussi que je m'assoupisse n'importe quand, murmura-t-il

Il ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée de la veille. Une tâche floue lui encombrait l'esprit.  
Il se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bain afin de se délasser un peu: le sommeil pesait encore sur ses épaules.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wufei ôta la bouilloire du feu lorsque cette dernière se mit à siffler bruyament.  
Il s'installa confortablement à la table noire de la cuisine, comme la veille, comme chaque jour.

Le nez dans sa tasse de thé vert de Chine, il vit pourtant un petit blondinet pénétrer dans la cuisine, l'air encore un peu endormi.

- Bonjour Winner.

Quatre le considéra un instant surpris avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Wufei! Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu.

Le chinois éclata de rire faisant rougir de honte l'Arabe.

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois encore groggy Winner? D'habitude tu es le premier levé avec moi et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, demanda Wufei, un petit sourire toujours prisonnier de ses lèvres minces.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier alors j'ai lu… et j'étais tellement prit dans les lignes que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'ai fini par somnoler sur mon livre!

Quatre passa une main sur son visage, tandis que Wufei était agité d'un rire silencieux.

- J'espère au moins qu'il était intéressant! Dit-il en reprenant une mine sérieuse

- Oui, Il te plairait sans doute d'ailleurs. " Les 5 dragons de Chine"! cita Quatre.

Wufei hocha la tête et lui servit du thé, espérant qu'il réveillerait son ami.  
Si Quatre n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, ce n'était pas par hasard, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir.  
Il ne possédait pas d'empathie, mais il savait voir un cœur qui s'épanchait et un cœur qui se faisait blesser, par une inadvertance, par un hasard ironique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trowa sortit enfin de sa chambre et croisa Duo et Heero dans le couloir, main dans la main.

- Hi Trowa! S'exclama Duo

- Trowa…

Le salut bien plus calme de Heero fit sourire Trowa. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais.  
Il surprit un regard interrogateur de la part de Duo et l'observation méticuleuse que lui faisait endurer Heero depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes.

- Un problème? S'enquit le mercenaire sans s'émouvoir

- Tu ne te souviens de rien? S'étonna l'Américain

- Me souvenir… non! De quoi tu parles Duo?

Heero passa un bras autour de la taille de natté et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Hier soir tu n'étais pas bien! Tu parlais avec Quatre et tu t'es endormi d'un coup sur le canapé! Lui et Duo t'ont monté dans ta chambre pendant que Wufei appelait Sally et que je cherchais quelque chose dans la pharmacie.

- Je ne me rappelle pas… souffla le chatain .

Soudainement prit à la gorge, Trowa sentit qu'il venait de manquer quelque chose d'important, une clef dans son existence.

- Ce n'est pas grave Trowa! Ce doit être suite à ton coma, ne t'inquiète pas!

Trowa leva les yeux sur Duo. Comme à son habitude souriant, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un véritable sourire.  
Ilacquisça et les laissa se diriger vers la cuisine perdu dans ses pensées.

Ne pas se souvenir lui importait peu.  
Il ne se souvenait jusqu'à présent de rien qui le concernait.  
Il n'avait pas de passé, il n'en avait jamais eu.  
Cette soirée n'avait été qu'un jour de plus à être perdu. Ni plus ni moins.  
Mais lorsqu'il entendit les exclamations qui venaient de la cuisine son cœur se serra.

Encore une fois, Quatre l'avait aidé.

Et lui? Que ferait-il se matin?  
Un vague bonjour comme à l'accoutumé? Sans un regard pour lui, sans rien laisser paraître?  
Il laissa sa mèche chatain tomber un peu plus devant ses yeux verts.  
Il n'arriverait à rien, il le savait.

Quatre avait tellement fait pour lui et il n'en savait rien.  
Trowa se souvint subitement de ce jour où ils avaient joués de la musique ensemble.  
Le chœur parfait qu'ils avaient formés et le flot de sentiments qui s'était emparé de lui.  
Grisé par ses sentiments si anciens et si purs il ouvrit la fenêtre pour saisir un courant d'air.  
Pour saisir un infime espoir de savoir à nouveau parler, celui de savoir prendre un risque, celui de pouvoir aimer…  
Le froid matinal se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres et il cueillit la trace glacée avec douceur.  
Malgré ce tendre baiser, il en voulait un autre, d'une toute autre forme.  
Quelque chose qui pourrait le libérer de son étau de guerre, de sa méfiance presque destructrice.

Quatre souffla bruyament pour soulager ses poumons.  
Les exercices de Wufei étaient plus difficiles qu'il ne croyait.  
Il saisit la serviette éponge et chassa les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient son front.  
Epuisé, il se posa sur la première chaise qu'il vit.  
Deux jours déjà qu'il s'entrainait et il sentait ses réflexes s'accroître.  
Un sourie fleurit sur ses lèvres lorqu'il imagina Wufei en professeur sévère.

Peut-être après la guerre…

Ses pensées ramenèrent Quatre vers le sujet qu'il voulait éviter…  
Comme si l'entrainement du Chinois avait finalement réussit là où l'Arabe avait échoué en refoulant ses sentiments, il s'éloignait de Trowa.  
Mais malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne rien laisser paraître, le petit blond en souffrait.  
Ne plus croiser le regard émeraude du mercenaire l'attristait, lui donnait l'impression de sécher de l'intérieur.  
Peut-être que Heero avait connu ça, avant Duo?  
Quelle ironie… lui personne ne le sauvait, bien au contraire.

" S'il pleut dans ma vie, j'aimerai qu'on soit deux à tenir le parapluie…"

Ces mots avaient faillit franchir ses lèvres roses une fois…  
Mais désormais, plus jamais il ne le permettrait.  
Si la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir était d'être près de lui, Quatre l'acceptait.

- Parfois, une histoire ne se déroule pas comme on le souhaiterait… murmura-t-il

Quatre se redressa et reprit ses mouvements, la serviette éponge autour du cou.

Duo referma la porte de la salle d'entrainement.  
Il tombait mal.  
Du point de vue de Quatre en tout cas.  
Mais ce dernier, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ne l'avait pas sentit.  
Son empathie s'était éteinte, aussi sûrement que son cœur l'avait déjà fait.  
A ce rythme là, le petit ange qu'ils connaissaient tous aurait bientôt disparut.  
Trowa aurait réussi à effacer ce que même la guerre n'avait pu souiller, et ce sans seulement le vouloir…

Trowa froissa une énième feuille de papier et la lança devant lui.  
Etrangement le conseil que Heero lui avait donné ce matin portait ses fruits, mais pas autant que prévut.

**Flash Back.**

"Trowa… on a une très belle vue du toit…"

Le mercenaire l'avait regardé saisir sa veste et sortir, sans un mot de plus.  
Heero l'incitait à aller réfléchir tranquillement sur le toit?  
Le chataîn avait accepté l'invitation, décidé à songer à lui, cherchant malgré tout à fuir le blond.  
Devant le soleil qui étendait ses rayons à la terre, le jeune homme essayait de s'accepter, tout autant qu'il voulait aimer.  
Alors, armé pour la première fois de sa vie d'une feuille blanche et d'un stylo, il avait entreprit d'écrire ces mots qui restaient enfermés dans son cœur.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Peine perdue…

Le Français passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Le soleil se couchait déjà et aucune des choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire, rien de ce qui lui transperçait le cœur n'avait pu être couché sur le papier, qu'il voyait à présent taché du sang de son amour.  
Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher mais se contenta de fermer les yeux.  
Si quoi que ce soit pouvait le sauver, il fallait que ce soit maintenant.

- Tu n'avances pas?

- Wufei…

Le mercenaire garda les yeux fermés, mais baissa la tête

- Barton… je serais toi, je jeterais un coup d'œil en bas.

- Pourquoi?

- Avoir la tête dans les nuages peut parfois être aussi inutile que d'invoquer la pluie, alors qu'un être verse des larmes capables d'apaiser les cœurs.

Trowa ouvrit les yeux pour interroger Wufei, mais déjà ce dernier était redescendu.  
Wufei le moraliste… qui l'eut cru?  
Le pilote suivit néanmoins son conseil.  
En contrebas, une étendue de verdure lui tendait les bras tandis que les derniers instant du soleil jouait avec les ombres des arbres.  
Un calme total l'envahit, jusqu'à ce qu'il LA voit.  
Cette ombre qui se muait sur la pelouse, celle de quelqu'un qui lutte…  
Une seule pièce de la maison pouvait permettre de refléter une ombre à cette heure-ci, en cet endroit précis: la salle d'entraînement au rez de chaussé.  
Trowa se releva brusquement en serrant les poings.  
La guerre était tout ce qu'il connaissait, cette fois encore, c'est elle qui le guiderait.

Quatre entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna, souriant pour accueillir celui qu'il pensait être Duo.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette élançée devant lui.

- Trowa, dit il simplement

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

L'Arabe le considéra un instant.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, ou du moins pas beaucoup, et la personne qu'il désirait le plus entendre, le plus sentir près de lui, lui proposait son aide?.

Quatre soupira. Peut-être que là réponse était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait finalement.  
Etrangement cette perspective était loin de le réjouir.  
Il avait déjà trop souffert, et son cœur aimant était lassé de saigner et étrangement si avide d'amour.  
Sans répondre le blond se mit en position de combat et attendit.

Le mercenaire accepta le combat.  
Peut-être que Quatre avait compris…

Dans un mouvement soudain, Quatre l'attaqua.  
Trowa n'avait rien vu venir, les cours de Wufei lui avaient visiblement servi : il ne ménageait pas ses coups.

LeFrançais se contenta de parer les attaques, voulant voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.  
Quatre sentit une pointe d'agacement le saisir.  
Alors même ça, il le lui refusait?  
Très bien.  
L'angefrappa plus fort dans le flan de Trowa, qui para cette fois plus difficilement.  
Le Français s'écarta d'un coup, conscient du la hausse du niveau de combat.  
Il se contentait d'observer le blond, sans rien dire.

L'Arabel'attaqua une fois de plus en repoussant chacune de ses parades.  
Si Trowa esquivait, il redoublait d'efforts.  
Poussé à s'écarter sans arrêt,le mercenairel'entraina dans une chasse sans fin. Le prince des sablesle suivait et lui le fuyait.  
Il en avait toujours été ainsi.  
Choqué, Trowa laissa Quatre l'atteindre.  
Le blond arrêta son geste à quelques centimètre du visage de celui qu'il aimait.

- Merci.

Quatre sentit ses larmes monter.  
Pas maintenant, non!.  
Il sourit gentiment à Trowa et saisit la serviette éponge posée non loin, profitant de ce prétexte pour tourner le dos au mercenaire.  
Il laissa ses larmes être absorbées par le tissu, pour soulager le poids qu'il sentait peser sur tout son être.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas approcher, et ce ne fut que lorsque Trowa posa une main sur son épaule que Quatre le perçut.  
Refoulant un sursaut, il garda son visage enfouit dans la serviette.

- Quatre, est-ce que ça va?

- Je vais très bien Trowa

- Ça n'a pas l'air…

- JE TE DIS QUE TOUT VA BIEN! s'emporta-t-il.

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise du français, en vain.  
Ce dernier lui enserra la taille vivement

- Quatre, écoute moi!

- POURQUOI? Pour t'entendre me dire tout ce que je ne veux pas? Pour que tu puisse soulager ton âme en voyant que je te réponds? Pourquoi Trowa…. ?

Le mercenaire se laissa aller contre le dos du blond, resserant doucement sa prise.  
Il l'attira vers le sol en même temps que lui, tandis qu'il posait son front contre sa nuque, respirant le parfum suave de l'Arabe.

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment te dire Quatre…

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis!

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dis

- Alors pouquoi me retiens-tu?

La voix de Quatre était redevenu calme mais son timbre était toujours dur.

- Parce que je ne veux plus te voir comme ça.

- Tu n'y peux rien.

- Si, je le sais, Quatre.

- Tu n'y peux rien, répéta le concerné

Trowa accusa le coup et insipira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Ce combat ne l'avait mené à rien, il fallait donc aller sur le terrain de Quatre pour avancer. Un terrain qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, déjà formé.

- Quatre, tu te souviens de cette boîte bleue?

- Le Blue angel….

- Oui.

Le mercenaire souffla dans le cou de Quatre, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas tout abandonné.

- Je voudrais que tu l'ouvres!

- Non Trowa, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi? Tu refuserais simplement de partager le goût du thé avec moi?

- Non, j'y ai enfermé quelque chose d'impossible à dévoiler, même à toi.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Quatre essaya alors de se libérer de Trowa une nouvelle fois mais le mercenaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il rabattit Quatre contre lui de plus belle.

- Trowa! Lâche moi! Pesta-t-il

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais expliqué.

- EXPLIQUER QUOI? QUE JE T'AIME ET QUE TU LE SAIS? QUE LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU ME DEMANDES EST IMPOSSIBLE, POUR LA SIMPLE ET BONNE RAISON QUE CE QUI EST ENFERME EST MON AMOUR! EST-CE VRAIMENT TROP DIFFICILE A COMPRENDRE? DIS MOI!

Trowa sous le coup de l'émotion, relacha son étreinte.  
Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait pensé à ça.  
Quatre lui échappa et lorsque son petit visage fin rencontra les yeux émeraudes de Trowa, ce dernier y vit clairement des perles d'eau s'échapper de ces yeux turquoises.  
Le pilote d'Heavyarmsavança la main pour les écarter du visage du blond.  
Ce dernier hoqueta avant de tomber à genoux devant le chatain.

- J'étais à toi peut-être avant de t'avoir vu. Ma vie, en se formant, fut promise à la tienne, ton nom m'en avertit par un trouble imprévu, et ton âme s'y cachait pour éveiller la mienne. Murmura Quatre.

Sa colère semblait l'avoir quitté, et il se replia sur lui même. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, eux même posés sur ses genoux, il continua toutefois de parler.

- J'ai tout essayé, même ton monde belliqueux. Mais même là, tu ne m'as pas accordé ne serais ce qu'une chance, Trowa. Depuis ton retour de mission, je n'ai porté en moi que la peur et le 'hui encore, c'est le cas.

- Quatre…

- J'aurais au moins gagné que tu connaisses mon nom. Dit il toujours recroquevillé au milieu de la salle.

Trowa se rapprocha lentement de lui pour l'effleurer. Le blond esquissa une première fois un mouvement de recul mais se laissa finalement faire.

- Pardonne moi.. je n'ai fait que te blesser jusque là, Quatre… Je n'ai rien compris, je ne sais pas voir comme toi, je ne sais pas parler. J'ai trop attendu de toi, je ne mérite pas de t'aimer.

Quatre le laissa lui relever la tête.  
Il avait tout simplement du mal entendre.  
Il le rendait fou.  
Même le système zéro avait échoué pourtant!

- Je t'aime. répéta Trowa

- Je ne… je ne comprends pas.

Trowa laissa échapper un sourire et se pencha vers Quatre.  
Sans un mot de plus, il captura les lèvres tendres de l'Arabe, profitant avidement des sensations qui l'envahissaient.  
Une boule de chaleur naquit dans son ventre et ce fut dans un instinct purement protecteur, qu'il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond.  
Quatre ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller au baiser.  
Si jamais Trowa venait de faire une erreur, s'il se justifiait après, il aurait profité un maximum de cet instant de bonheur.  
Trowa se détacha de lui pour le regarder.  
Quatre soutint son regard, attendant une quelconque excuse.

- Je ne regrette rien Quatre, je t'aime.

Le pilote de Sandrock ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Lui non plus n'avait rien compris.  
Tout ce temps, le mercenaire aussi avait souffert, il avait simplement été le premier à craquer.  
Quatre se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle.  
Trowa le regarda s'enfuir sans faire le moindre geste.

Il venait de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit de nouveau entendre et Trowa releva machinalement la tête, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit Quatre sur le pas de la porte,essoufflé maissouriant, une boîte bleue dans les mains.

Le bond parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait du châtain et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.  
Quatre passa une main sur le bois bleue et celle de Trowa rejoignit la sienne.

- Ouvre la boîte.

Obéissant à la voix devenue rauque de Trowa, Quatre souleva le couvercle et un fumet délicat envahit la pièce.  
Derrière eux, le soleil venait de disparaître mais les deux pilotes y voyaient clair.

Lorsque que Heero pénétra dans la salle, il y retrouva Quatre et Trowa enlacés, tous deux au chaud dans une couverture.  
Il laissa un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage et rebroussa chemin avec le plus de précautions possibles.

- Il est partit. Souffla Trowa

Quatre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et se blottit contre lui.

- Oui, je sais. Empathie.

Trowa laissa un rire silencieux l'agiter.

- Trowa… excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mais tout ce temps à rattraper.

Il attira Quatre contre lui et lui embrassa le front.  
L'Arabe ferma les yeux et savoura la félicité qui l'envahit lorsque Trowa le toucha une nouvelle fois.

**UN an plus tard. POV de Quatre.**

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur cette petite boîte bleue que tu m'as offerte, il y a si longtemps il me semble.

Un an, en fait. Un an de bonheur.  
Je te sens approcher.  
Le parfum qui envahit la pièce me rassure, et bientôt tes bras enserrant ma taille me donnent raison.

- Tu te rappelles mon ange ?

- Oui Trowa. Je n'ai connu le bonheur qu'en permettant à mon amour de sortir de cette boîte.

- Elle le symbolisait aussi pour moi. Par sa couleur et son nom, si semblable à toi.

- Tu sais, nous sommes tous des anges à une aile, pour voler nous devons être deux !

Je t'embrasse pour couper court au débat et sceller cet amour tant recherché.  
Tu me serres un peu plus contre toi et je me réfugie dans ta chaleur, alors qu'en souvenir nous ouvrons cette boîte de thé bleu… le Blue Angel.

Ce thé à la saveur douce amère de l'amour.  
L'amour, ce morceau de sucre qui fond sur ma langue alors que je l'avais autrefois emprisonné dans ce coffre turquoise.  
Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde, on a le sien.

- Je t'aime. murmurais-je

- Je t'aime, « Blue Angel ».

Ta réponse me va droit au cœur et je me rapproche un peu plus de toi.  
Je me souviens alors des acclamations que nous avons reçues le lendemain matin en entrant dans la cuisine : le sourire triomphant de Duo, celui satisfait de Heero et l'air fier de Wufei.  
Je laisse ma main courir le long de ta nuque tandis que tu poses tes lèvres dans mon cou.

La guerre m'aura apporté l'amour

La guerre m'aura donné une famille.

Elle m'aura conduit à toi qui m'a sauvé de si nombreuses fois.

Savez-vous bien ce que c'est qu'aimer?

C'est mourir en soi, pour revivre en autrui.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OWARI. **

**OOOOOOOOO**

_Linaewen: Heureuse continuation mes bibis! ; )_

_Quatre et Trowa: Merci! Enfin! _

_Linaewen: Mdr! Ben fallait bien! question de plan! ;)_

_Heero et Duo: Heureusement que t'as mit que… 5 chapitres!_

_Wufei: Et que t'as eu un coup de main de notre part hum?_

_Linaewen: Oui bon, merci à vous aussi ça va de soi ! : )_

_Review? _


End file.
